Grape food (MHA vore story)
by Clear-blood
Summary: Mineta desire to get up close and personal with the ladies takes a turn for the worse. WARNING: Has vore. I like seeing grapes suffer lol. Feel free to leave a review.


Author's note: Surprise, I'm not dead. I've always wanted to write my hero academia vore, so here it is. This may be a one-shot, or I could continue it? Who knows? I might do vore with the other class-A girls. YOU DECIDE! Mina is my favorite by the way lol!

The tiny imp of a pervert was on his way to become even smaller. For far too long, his carnal desires had been his very being of getting to U.A. All he had wanted to do was meet pretty ladies and engage in sexual acts of all kinds. From spying on the girls of Class 1-A, to looking up their skirts, and even stealing some of their gym clothes. There was nothing that Mineta wouldn't do to see the bodies of the other schoolgirls.

He heard midoriya conversing with the well endowed mechanic known as hatsune mei. The pink haired maniac who kept talking about her "babies". As he was lurking around the girl's locker room, listening to the girls mutter about,, Mineta heard that hatsume made a machine that could shrink the user to any size they desired. Mineta made a scheme where he'd shrink himself to the smallest possible unit and sneak into the girls changing room to get all the glances of their bodies as his heart desired. Mineta's mouth began to salivate, his thoughts became even more impure than usual.

This will be the best! Mineta thought as he licked his lips imaging every knick and cranny of momo's bust, ochako's plump and succulent ass, and ashido's hourglass figure.

Back against the wall, he slid inch by inch into the machinery room where various U.A students invented new gear and tech. The hallways were clear, not a teacher in site who could berate him. Especially the scary teacher Aizawa sensei with his glowing red eyes.

He got into the room with ease due to his tiny stature and closed the door. It didn't creak or make a sound. The wonders of U.A engineering! His devious eyes looked around. Various machines were spread out. Some as big as all might and some as tiny as could be. There was a pile of discarded machinery. Some broken with springs popped out and others reduced to blackened ash and scrap metal.

Metal walked around looking for the machine that hatsume was talking about. He touched each machine and moved the parts around. Part of him wanted to activate them all just to see what they could do. His mischievous ways were getting the better of him, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he found what he was looking for.

It was a tall ray gun type machine made of tungsten metal and had pink painted carvings around it. The word "Size baby" with hatsume's handprint on it signified it was hers. Mineta felt his mouth began to drool as he touched the machine. It was just low enough for him to reach with his small size. But little did he know, he was about to become even smaller. He slammed the big red button that said "Activate" and watched the machine come to life.

Little lights began to flash on the machine as life was breathed into it from the power line it was connected to. Mineta stood in front of it, an eager little imp he was. He was slightly worried that the invention would misfire, like all of mei's inventions had; but thankfully for him it hadn't. The silver balled head began to accumulate static and it shot forth a ray that hit Mineta. He flinched immediately, expecting to be screaming in pain and agony, but that sensation never came. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and waited until the machine died and spurted like all the pink haired girls inventions did and he opened his eyes. Only, he was no longer eye level with the machine. He was even smaller than before. The mere size of an ant.

Hooray, He cheered with joy, jumping up in down. His mind ran ablaze with devious thoughts. Now, he could spy on all the girls he wanted without fear of repercussion. And so he did. Albeit a bit hard to move at first, he soon found a way to get around quickly using the balls on his head. He crawled around like a disgusting spider and walked along the ceiling looking below at all the students walking by. Getting an eyeful of the wide asses, busts, and hips of the girls that walked by. He absorbed it into his memory. Every last detail.

He became lost in it. So drowned into his desired, that he didn't notice the bell ringing.

"Shit. It's lunchtime" he said as he watched multiple doors open one by one. Students slowly swarming the halls like ants to discarded food on the floor. Today was the lunch rush special. Curry!

Mineta hurried along towards his own classroom, watching eagerly as his fellow classmates swarmed the halls. He kept a close pace to the wall above. Though his arms were getting weary. Eventually, the students got their food and settled out. They were all sitting on the table with Mineta high and above with a bird's eye view. There he saw what he was looking for.

"Yaoyorozu's bust!" a bit of drool ran down his cheek and he fantasized about groping her bust and butt. A handful of soft flesh enveloping his entire body. He wanted to be enveloped in her cleavage. Surrounded by her massive mounds of flesh.

And so...he did. He let go and allowed gravity to take over. As he free fell towards momo's bust, momo turned to the side to ask todoroki a question and Mineta's plan was ruined. He ricocheted off momo's shoulder, who didn't even notice, and fell onto the plate of another student.

"It's time to eat!" The cheery student said. Mineta's vision was distorted. He lost his balance from the fall, but knew he was being lifted up slowly by a massive spoon. He was surrounded by rice and curry sauce. It was hard to maneuver. His mind began to panic and his heart nearly burst from his chest in fear. The student opened their mouth and Mineta saw nothing but pink fleshy walls covered in saliva. A uvula in the back awaiting his arrival. Then with rapid speed, he was enveloped in darkness. He screamed, but alas. Not a single soul could hear him scream.

The figure chewed and chewed with various moans and chatter about. Mineta was careful not to get squished between the students molars. He tried to use his quirk to stick to the tongue, but the saliva was too strong. It was stronger than normal. A little acidic as well. Mineta felt his heart sink to his stomach as the tongue rose up, and soon he was swallowed like a morsel of food.

"Ahh", The blushed skinned girl with creme colored horns exhaled with glee. Mina Ashido had unknowingly swallowed Mineta and little did Mineta know that his day was going to go from bad to worse.


End file.
